Sweet Revenge
by DigiExpert
Summary: Sequel to Nighttime Hunger. Kyouko isn't pleased about what Mami did to her that night. She decides it's time for payback, but she discovers it's not so easy...


**This was a request I took from MartAnimE on deviantArt. She asked for Kyouko/Mami and wanted to see Kyouko dominating for once, since I seem to have Mami usually dominating in some fashion. Fluff was to be included. It was only supposed to be a 500-700 word drabble, but her idea coincided nicely with the idea that I eventually wanted to do a sequel to Nighttime Hunger, so it turned into something fic length. I also threw in a reference to a set of Mai HiME drabbles I did, so if you have read those and catch the reference, kudos. If not, you should read The Ties That Bind Us. Enjoy!**

**Edit 1/3/12: Someone should have told me the italics were wonky! I don't even know why they did that. Fixed now though.**

Kyouko snuck down the hallway, tiptoeing as quietly as possible. She could see the dim lamplight coming from the bedroom, and knew that if she wasn't careful, she'd be caught. If she were caught, well, her plan wouldn't work so well. It had been a few weeks since she'd been teased mercilessly, all over stealing a piece of chocolate cake. Getting more than she'd bargained for, she'd slept on the couch, but found sleep that night difficult. She had been much too awake, and much too alert to sleep.

To Mami, following directions when it came to eating baked goods was a must. And of course, Kyouko broke them nearly every time. Usually a lecture followed the breaking of the rule, and Kyouko took whatever punishment Mami dealt, whether it was dusting the apartment, cleaning the bathroom, or washing dishes. In the middle of the night though, Mami had seen fit to dole out a different kind of punishment, and Kyouko didn't know she was in trouble until it was far too late. Darkness did strange things to other people, and Mami was no different it seemed.

Ever since, she hadn't been able to enjoy eating cake as much. Every time she desired a taste of the sweet dessert, images of that night fluttered into her mind and suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore. Mami had tried to tempt her in every way possible, but for the first time in her life, Kyouko was denying proffered food.

Instead, she had tried to work out a way to get revenge. It had taken her some time to come up with a good plan. She'd had to watch Mami each evening to figure out her routines. Watching was more difficult than one might expect. This time, Mami would not have a chance to tie her up. This time, she'd tease Mami until she felt the same need and desire that Kyouko had had to suffer that night. To feel such intense emotions and then have them left unfulfilled had been pure torture.

_Creeeaak_. Kyouko winced at the sound. Damnit, she'd found the one floor board that squeaked. Just her luck. She paused and listened carefully. If Mami found out now, she'd have to wait, and who knew how many more days it'd take until she was able to get revenge? The only reason this particular night had worked out so well was that Mami had been feeling exhausted and had gone to bed early, wanting to read. She had left Kyouko to her own devices, which, at the time, had been chowing down on a small snack- fresh chocolate chip cookies and a large glass of milk. Mami had kissed her goodnight and headed for the bedroom.

Seconds dragged by, seeming more like minutes. However, there was no sound or movement from the bedroom. Perhaps Mami hadn't heard. With the greatest caution, Kyouko resumed her sneaking, being especially careful to avoid the creaking board. Cautiously, she peeked her head around the corner of the door frame, slowly inching her head forward centimeter by centimeter. A grin spread across her face. _Easier __than __I __thought. __Mami__'__s __out __like __a __light._

Kyouko knew that Mami was generally not a light sleeper, unless the noises were related to food of some kind. She could sleep through storms and there had been one or two times where she'd slept through her alarm as well. Even though she didn't have to be as quiet as before, she still proceeded with caution. Part of her wondered if Mami was tricking her. Had she been Mami, she could have simply used her ribbons at this range and been able to easily move on to other things. Unfortunately, her spear did not have such special capabilities.

The mattress sank a bit beneath Kyouko's weight as she climbed on the bed. Slowly, she crept closer to Mami, eyeing her carefully. The girl was indeed asleep. Kyouko could just barely make out the soft sounds of her steady breathing. The book Mami had been reading had slipped down into her lap. Kyouko picked it up slowly, making a face. If she could have, she would have tossed the book onto the floor. Instead, she simply set it down on the nightstand.

She positioned herself over Mami, straddling the older girl's legs. Kyouko was careful not to rest her weight atop Mami's legs. There. Now she was prepared. But where to begin? What could she do that would tease Mami, and slowly wake her up? Looking down at Mami, she had an idea. She pictured it in her mind, knowing exactly what she would do.

A hand reached out, coming to rest upon Mami's left breast. With a devilish grin, Kyouko began to rub softly with the pads of her thumb and pointer finger. She watched for a reaction upon Mami's face, which she soon got. Her lips pursed, and she let out a very soft groan every now and then. Kyouko stopped, and Mami's face returned to calmness. This could be fun. She waited a few moments, and reached out again, this time to the other breast. Pause. Then once again.

As she continued, she noticed the tips of Mami's fingers were twitching as well. Her ministrations were having an effect on Mami, and she hoped that when Mami awoke, she would feel exactly as Kyouko had that night. How the tables would be turned then! She looked down at Mami, noticing a slight pink tint to her face. Perfect. She leaned over and pressed her lips to Mami's, kissing her slowly. Her lips were soft, and tasted slightly of cherry chapstick. Kyouko used her left hand to brace herself against the headboard as she leaned in closer, her right hand resting on the bed. She couldn't let her previous actions be discovered.

The rhythm of the kiss changed not too long after Kyouko began. She could only describe it as a small jolt and knew that Mami had woken up. In some distance recess of her mind, she expected Mami to end the kiss and question Kyouko as to why the hell she was feeling as she did. But no, Mami allowed the kiss to continue, and Kyouko realized that it was up to her to end it. After all, it was her revenge in the first place. She pulled back, watching for Mami's reaction.

Whether it was from sleep or the state of her emotions, Kyouko couldn't tell, but Mami looked a bit dazed. Her eyes searched Kyouko's, and she raised her right hand, slowly reaching for Kyouko's cheek. Kyouko played along, letting Mami get ever so close, and then pulled back at the last minute, grinning like a fool. "No way Mami! Not this time."

"Huh?" Confusion was evident, and Mami lifted her head from the pillow. She was still halfway asleep, and, or so Kyouko hoped, she was feeling the effects of what Kyouko had done before she'd woken up.

"You're not in charge this time. Not after last time! You got me worked up, and tried to give me cake. I don't mind being tied in your ribbons, but not when you mess with my head like that." Kyouko leaned closer. I wanted you so badly that night. I want to touch you, feel you beneath me. But no!" Kyouko leaned back and threw up her hands. "Mami had to go and be the damned queen of teasing!" Kyouko placed a finger upon Mami's chest. "It's my turn tonight. Revenge is a sweet dish." Mentally, Kyouko smacked herself. Of all the times, she had to pick now to use a cheesy line _and_ connect it to food. Oh well. What's done was done.

A sleepy smile crossed Mami's face. "Come here," she whispered. She reached out once again, but Kyouko pushed her hand away.

"No, I won't let you have control this time," returned Kyouko, resting her body against Mami's now that she was awake. She shuddered. If she wasn't careful, she'd get herself in deeper than she wanted to go, and then Mami would find a way to coax away her control.

Leaning closer, Kyouko pressed her lips to Mami's neck, kissing lightly. She could taste the faint scent of lavender body wash upon Mami's skin. Her kisses trailed to Mami's collar bone, her tongue darting in and out of her mouth every so often. As she kissed, her fingers fumbled with Mami's nightshirt. It was a light cotton two piece, suitable for the cooler weather. However, the buttons were becoming more and more of a pain as she continued to work.

Victory was soon hers, and she soon had the top three buttons undone. Her hands slipped into the fabric, and she felt Mami shiver at the touch. Perhaps her hands were colder than she had thought. She grinned. Why should she care? "Going for the lacy look tonight?" she teased as her fingers moved idly across the navy fabric. "Need something fancy to hold 'em both in?"

A blush crept across Mami's face. Kyouko pinched and saw Mami bite her lip to keep from eliciting any sounds. She didn't try again, however. Pain was not her thing. She picked up where she had left off, kissing down to the dip between Mami's breasts.

"Kyouko…" whispered Mami. Need had crept into her voice, and Kyouko knew that if it continued for too long, she might very well give in. That she couldn't have happening.

She kissed Mami, harder than she intended to, but it kept Mami from asking for Kyouko to give more than she wanted. Mami groaned softly, and Kyouko devilishly edged her knee up the inside of Mami's thigh. If Mami noticed, she never let on. Kyouko moved her knee slowly, bringing it to rest against the intended destination.

Immediately, Mami broke the kiss, gasping. Kyouko realized that she must be more sensitive there than she let on. _Let__'__s __play __then, __Mami._ Bracing herself, she rubbed her knee back and forth slowly, and watched as Mami's back suddenly arched off the bed ever so slightly. She blinked in surprise, breaking the kiss. Well, that was more effective than she thought. She looked down at Mami.

Mami, it seemed, was struggling to keep a grasp on her emotions. Desire was readable in her flushed face, and Kyouko knew exactly what she wanted. Only now, she was pretty certain that she herself wanted it as well. Kyouko was also pretty sure that wasn't how revenge was supposed to work. If she couldn't continue to control her own desire, she'd have failed to get revenge, and Mami would still have the edge.

No. She couldn't let that happen. She sat up, pulling her hands away from Mami and crossing her arms. Keeping them crossed would prevent her mind from convincing her fingers to undo the rest of the buttons on Mami's nightshirt and to hell with her pants. The desire to take off her own clothing was far too strong. At the rate she was going, she'd need to change anyway. No matter her goal was, she still could not resist the need that came with it. Kyouko wondered how Mami had done it before. Maybe that was why Mami had stopped when she did…

_Damnit. __I __want __Mami. __I __want __to __touch __her.__That __look __is __too __hard __to __resist__…_ Kyouko leaned in, as if on autopilot, and kissed Mami again, slipping her tongue beyond Mami's lips. She found her body pressing against Mami's, her knee still rubbing. _Fuck __I __didn__'__t __want __this, __but __I __can__'__t __help __it. __I __can__'__t.__—_Images of that night suddenly flooded her mind. Mami teasing her with cake. Mami's knee pressing against her. The exultant feeling of being on the verge of victory, only to have it suddenly taken away. The long night spent on the couch tossing and turning because her desire had gone unfulfilled.

Kyouko jerked away and slid to the edge of the bed. She had to stop before she went too far. She heard the bed creak behind her, and felt the weight of the bed shifting as Mami moved closer to her. Mami placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kyouko?"

There was no answer as Kyouko shrugged her hand away and stood. "I'm going to go take a shower," she announced. She moved from the bedroom, and slipped into the bathroom across the hall. She locked the door behind her, sliding down the frame until she felt the cool tiles beneath her. Kyouko rested her head on her knees, wondering what she'd just done. She'd gotten her revenge. She'd done exactly as she had planned, but she didn't feel like she thought she would.

_Maybe __I __should __have __thought __about __revenge __a __bit __better __before __I __did __all __that. __At __least __we__'__re __even._ Kyouko found herself more annoyed than anything. Standing, she stripped and tossed her clothes into a pile. She adjusted the shower, making sure it was colder than she preferred. She had to cool off and get rid of everything running through her mind. She closed her eyes as the icy tendrils slapped her skin.

Only when she felt calm and collected did she enter the bedroom again. She found a change of clothing and tossed the others into the clothes hamper. When she turned to face the bed, she saw that Mami had fallen asleep again. She was facing away from the door, and Kyouko wondered if she was mad at her for what she'd done. She wouldn't be mad over something like that, would she?

Without another thought, Kyouko slipped beneath the sheets and edged closer to Mami. She wrapped her left arm over Mami's stomach, and placed the other beneath Mami's neck. She pressed her face against Mami's shoulder, and took a deep breath. The smell of lavender was still there. Kyouko edged her right hand around until she found a comfortable position.

She was surprised when she felt Mami's left hand slip into her right. Mami intertwined their fingers together, and squeezed gently. "I love you," she whispered, snuggling into Kyouko's body.

Kyouko didn't say a word as she squeezed Mami's hand in return. Revenge was sweet, but so was this. She yawned. This she could have every night, and she didn't have to tempt or tease to get it. Then again, she wondered if Mami would consider this Kyouko's way of getting even, or simply another chance to tease Kyouko in return. Kyouko frowned. Clearly, they would need to discuss this in the morning. The last thing she needed was for Mami to do something crazy, like dump tea in her cereal or something.


End file.
